It Started with a Teacher
by P. Hyena
Summary: Original Work. Lemon Warning throughout story. Please enjoy a few pages of bliss. Yours Truly, P. Hyena


His name was Jojo Curtis.

And he was finally 18.

He never thought much of what that number meant, other than being able to play the drums at the night club legally. It meant a host of other things as well, including getting his math grade up.

Jojo sighed and smiled as his party of three played videogames and ate boxes on boxes of pizza. His long black dreads tied behind so the sauce would just stain his navy-blue sweatshirt. Shame about his black jeans though, got some tears near the knee when he was rough housing with his friends. Now he has to make sure nothing gets on his dark brown skin. Other than his friends, some of Jojo's teachers showed up for his party, including his math teacher, Mrs. James.

Mrs. James was the perfect model of a person who went through life too fast. Married at 21 to a dead beat, got a teaching job at 25 since she possessed no talent for her preferred career, and now she has a host of "toys" in a shelf under her desk to give her the satisfaction she craves out of life. Her long brown hair had a hint of gray, probably due to stress. A slim figure, decent sized breasts, and a behind that would make any normal man, or teenager, look twice. Yea, it made sense to Jojo why she got hitched too soon. The pointed nose, green eyed, creamy skinned princess was suffering from the curse of her beauty.

Jojo narrowed his eyes as one of his friends sniped him from across the game map, maybe that's why she's into me, I don't see her as a piece of meat. He could feel her gaze from across the house. Jojo sighed, ever since he had her for math, she's made advances on him. The first time was just to see his character. Jojo must have impressed her, seeing as how he managed not to peek at her chest during the entire conversation. The second time was to see how far Jojo would go to not fail a test. Mrs. James even went as far as showing an abnormal amount of cleavage. Jojo smiled as he remembered her slight disappointment when he said he could take an F.

Over time, Jojo started to control when and how Mrs. James would get her satisfaction. Whenever there was a moment he thought he would fail the class, Jojo stayed after school and let Mrs. James have her way. Nothing too intense, a handy here, some kissing there, and then Jojo's grade would skyrocket.

But now, as Jojo knew Mrs. James was gazing at him over a wine class, the game has changed after the big one eight.

Jojo stood up and threw the controller on the couch, "Bathroom break. Be right back." He turned and looked Mrs. James in the eye as he walked down the hall. Please, he thought, let's get this over with. Mrs. James nodded and licked her lips slowly. Jojo shivered slightly, I'm gonna have to tell her to stop doing that. He felt himself slowly get stiff, she knows that's a turn on for me.

As soon as Jojo closed the door to the farthest bathroom in the house, he immediately heard a knock. "It's me." Mrs. James whispered sweetly.

Jojo grimaced and slowly opened the door, "I was actually hoping to take a piss before you came."

Mrs. James barged her way in and locked the door behind her, "You'll be doing more than that when I'm done."

Jojo tried not to shiver and signaled Mrs. James to stop, "Now listen, you know I don't have any protection…"

Mrs. James placed her slender hands on Jojo's shoulders and shoved him onto the toilet, "Oh, we won't do anything that rough." She gave Jojo an intense stare, "I just want a taste of my now legal toy."

Damn, she's more hungry than usual, Jojo thought. "Mrs. James," he sighed as his math teacher lowered herself on her knees, "I'm not your toy-"

Jojo didn't expect the serious look on Mrs. James face, nor did he expect the sudden desperate kiss she delivered. She tasted like cheap wine and pizza, but Jojo didn't really mind too much. Mrs. James backed away and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I told you Jojo, call me Skylar."

I'd rather not, Jojo thought. "Skylar," Jojo tried again, "I'm not your toy. You remember the deal?"

Skylar waved the question away as she undid the zipper of Jojo's jeans, "Yes, I know. You're mine until you graduate and then we're done. We always use condoms, day after pills, blah blah blah."

Jojo rolled his eyes, "Yes. Just remember that alright?" He sniffed, catching the scent of his exposed member and Skylar's obvious arousal. He flinched as he felt Skylar's cold hand wrap around his shaft, "Try not to get too excited."

Jojo looked down to see Skylar gazing at him from under his member, the sheer power of her lust firmly cowing him into silence. "I'm older than you, Jojo." She hummed, letting her tongue slowly roll out, "I do what I want."

Jojo always thought Skylar held back whenever they had their meetings, but watching her furiously licking the underside of his shaft proved that he underestimated her. She only just started and Jojo already found himself gripping the sink and shower curtain hard. Skylar finally stopped licking and started to stroke. Jojo sucked in a deep breath, finally she can just finish him silently.

Skylar must have seen Jojo relax, because she suddenly squeezed his member and made him jump. "No." she muttered.

Jojo knew what she was talking about and he knew what she wanted. Yet he still asked, "What?"

Skylar grinned, "You don't get to relax. Not until I taste everything."

What else could he say? Jojo swallowed nervously, "Ok."

Without hesitation, Skylar shoved Jojo's member straight into her mouth and sucked. Jojo's hips bucked from the sudden attention and he quickly covered his mouth, stifling the gasp that escaped him. He watched as his math teacher's head bobbed up and down rapidly. Jojo closed his eyes and tried to ease into Skylar's pace until he felt Skylar grab his hair. She yanked hard and made Jojo look her in the eyes. Jojo gritted his teeth as he felt Skylar's tongue wrap around his shaft. Her eyes seemed to smile as she sped up, making Jojo try even harder to keep silent.

Oh shit, Jojo thought, I'm on the edge. The sound of Skylar moaning to the pace, the feeling of her tongue, hell even her teeth rubbing against his member, all of it was helping.

Still, Skylar knew what he needed.

Faster than he thought possible, Skylar grabbed Jojo's sack and squeezed. That was enough. Jojo couldn't keep a loud gasp from escaping as his member flexed and shoot sperm down into Skylar's throat. Skylar hummed and drank her prize slowly, watching Jojo twitch and moan as she coated her tongue in his seed. And when a wet pop, she let Jojo's member fall from her lips. She giggled and licked her lips, "That tasted wonderful."

Jojo quickly caught his breath and blinked away his blurred vision, "You're scary Mrs. James."

Skylar frowned and tugged at the now soft member, "You know I hate it when you call me that."

Jojo smirked, "Of course I do." He barely had enough energy to gesture at Skylar, "Now, what do you want?"

Skylar giggled again and kissed Jojo's cheek, "Wait till Friday. I'll see you after school." She stood and winked at the tired form of Jojo, "I'll have all the protection you need." And with that, Skylar the math teacher sauntered out of the bathroom.

"How did a freak like her find me?" Jojo muttered to himself as he tore off a sheet of toilet paper. Oh well, he thought, I guess I'll get an A in math on Friday.

…..

Math class was always a silent affair with Jojo. He usually just sat in the back in the class as all the try-hards in the class eagerly sat in front. Those in front would either furiously take notes or closely examine Mrs. James' legendary figure. Meanwhile, those in the back, Jojo included, would often joke around with hypothetical encounters with the teacher.

That Friday, it was a little different.

The air conditioner in the school died, causing the entire building to feel like an oven. Mrs. James was prepared though, the window was wide open and an army of fans were blowing. She decided to make that day a make-up day, which everyone but Jojo was happy about.

While the class dicked off, Jojo had some work to catch up on. As he worked on some past due history assignments, Jojo noticed how Mrs. James couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Jojo frowned and did his best to ignore it, but when your trapped in a white washed room with a horny teacher, you can only resist for so long.

And so, with a heavy sigh, Jojo gave up and looked back at his teacher. Without moving or speaking, Mrs. James gave Jojo an alluring stare and Jojo complied by moving to the empty chair next to her desk.

As soon as Jojo sat down, he immediately flinched and looked at his teacher in shock. Mrs. James didn't do anything to him, she didn't have to. Jojo sniffed the air and caught the raw scent of her arousal. She cleverly had the fans mix the scent with the smell of sweat and nature that filled the classroom.

The second thing Jojo noticed was a new sound. It was quiet, damn near silent. But since he was so close to Mrs. James, he could hear it: a small buzzing sound. Vibrations. This hungry ass woman was masturbating in the middle of class!

Jojo gave her a crooked look, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Mrs. James, her face flush and her breaths quiet but quick, calmly turned to Jojo and winked. Jojo sat back in his chair, this woman is going to destroy me.

Jojo leaned over his work and focused. There was no way Skylar was going to pull him into another one of her public games, especially when the public was a classroom full of students.

But, of course, Jojo was wrong.

Just in time, Jojo looked up to see Skylar slowly reaching for him. She had already glided her chair across the desk to make it look like she was helping him with work. Skylar was hungry, but patient as well, slowly working her hand from Jojo's knee, to his lap, and finally rested near his personal area.

"Teach," Jojo begged with a whisper, "come on, not now!"

Skylar's green eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief, "I just want to see!"

Jojo checked Skylar's advance with a hand around her wrist, "You want to do more than see." He glared daggers into those emerald eyes, "What did I tell you?!"

He expected Skylar to back off. But, as he watched the sparkle in her eyes grow, he knew he forgot something important.

The more Jojo says no, the more hungry and desperate Skylar gets.

Jojo almost jumped out of his seat when Skylar grabbed his package and squeezed hard. He quickly slapped a hand across his mouth to stifle a gasp and glared at Skylar. "What the fuck?!" Jojo growled through his teeth.

"You keep saying you're not my toy." Skylar hummed, rolling Jojo's hardening shaft in her hand. She stared deep in his eyes and whispered, "But, think about it. Would it really be so bad being my toy?" Jojo's chest felt heavy and he tried to keep his breaths quiet as Skylar worked her thumb under Jojo's shaft and pinched. "I can take care of you." She breathed again, "Whatever you want, I can give it to you. And all you have to do is please me." Skylar smiled and released Jojo's now stiff member, "Now, does being my toy sound so bad?"

Jojo could barely hide his expression. It was something akin to panic. Yet, he was excited at the same time. What happens now, he wondered. Do I say yes and be hers, but I get anything I want and endless sex? Or say no, and keep my pride and goals?

His mind went in many directions, all while Skylar looked back at him. Her emerald eyes half lidded and sparkling and her smile, that damned smiled, seemed like it was taunting him. "Jojo," Skylar cooed, moving closer and playing with Jojo's hair, "I want an answer."

"Um," Jojo croaked, an invisible force slowly squeezing his throat, "I think, I might just-"

The afternoon bell interrupted Jojo with a shrill _Beep!_

Jojo sighed in relief as Skylar quickly scooted away from him and addressed the class. "Listen up," she called, composing herself, "Grades will be in the grade book tonight, you can check on them tomorrow when the website updates. Remember that finals is coming up, study hard and have a good weekend!"

Without looking at her, the class droned in one voice: "Yes ma'am."

Jojo slowly packed his things, hoping to escape along with the class when Skylar, gently but firmly, laid a hand on his shoulder. "Fine." Jojo sighed, letting his bag fall to the carpet floor as the last of his classmates scurried out of the room.

Skylar rose from her chair slowly and practically glided her way to the door to lock it. She then went to each of the fans and turned them off. Finally, she ended her slow prowl around the room by closing the windows and shutting the blinds.

Since the windows were open, Skylar didn't have to turn on the lights. Now that the classroom was darker than a coffin, Jojo had a sneaking suspicion that his teacher did this just to theatrical.

"Now then," Skylar whispered, her voice dripping with lust as she turned on the lamp at her desk, "are you going to convince me to give you an A?"

Jojo shrugged and smirked "Maybe. Depends on if you got what I asked for."

Jojo watched as Skylar frowned and produced a purse from her desk. Her fingers wormed through the many trinkets that lied within and pulled out a zip-lock bag. "Here you are," She cooed, gently tossing the bag onto the desk, "two fresh condoms and a pill just in case" Skylar's gaze seemed to pierce through Jojo as she purred, "Happy now?"

"Just satisfied." Jojo breathed. Though he believed those condoms were anything but fresh and he highly doubted there was even a pill inside the plastic box. Thank goodness I planned ahead, he thought. In his backpack, Jojo carried a multitude of pills and a water bottle. It never hurts to be prepared.

"Good." Skylar hummed, dragging Jojo back to reality. She slowly walked around the desk, slowly undoing the tight jeans she was wearing. "How should we do this?" she asked, shimming out of her jeans and shoes, "Nice and slow, since this is your first time?" Skylar gracefully eased herself onto Jojo's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Or hard and fast, since that's how it's going to end anyway?"

"No panties and no bra," Jojo remarked, choosing to completely dodge the question, "you're not playing around, are you?"

Skylar giggled and started to grind herself against Jojo, "Even though foreplay is important, we both are on a schedule."

Jojo tried not to breathe heavy. Skylar's grinding got him to full mast faster than he thought. Though, he already knew that she knew. Skylar's smirk revealed the truth.

She slowly lifted herself off of Jojo and onto the desk behind her. She then drew her legs in towards the desk and spread them wide. "Eat," Skylar demanded, staring deep into Jojo's eyes, "and I expect you to be thorough."

Jojo could only kneel down and stare at the entrance for a moment. For such a loose lifestyle, Skylar took care of herself. Jojo wasn't privy to the ins and outs of women's hygiene, so he could only make assumptions. But from the pink color to the close shave and the overall healthy glow, Jojo concluded that Skylar takes pride in herself.

"Now would be nice Jojo." Skylar cooed, using her leg to gently but firmly push Jojo's gaping mouth into her entrance.

Jojo loved to be prepared for anything.

But there was no way he could prepare for Skylar's taste.

If he could describe it and his actions in that moment, he would have used the word "interesting".

Interesting in the way that two immediate flavors greeted him on contact: The salty taste of the human body and an odd sweetness.

Interesting in the way that Jojo warmed up to these two conflicting tastes, which quickly started to blend together.

And finally, interesting in the way that the taste, Skylar's scent, and the texture all led to Jojo quickly grabbing Skylar's hips and plunging his mouth deeper.

Yes, he would have used the word "interesting".

Jojo felt Skylar buck under him and heard her stifle a howl, but he didn't care. His head got foggy and he was only focused on the taste. He pushed his tongue deeper into the cave to taste more and was met with more bucking and frantic whimpers of approval.

Strangely, Jojo felt slightly irritated at all the movement, why could she just stay still? This can't feel that good. He decided to look up at Skylar to see what was up. He found that Skylar had been staring at him with the most openly shocked face he has ever seen. "How are you this good…?" She asked, her words coming quick and shaky with each breath, "Jojo, why are you this good…?"

Jojo learned two new things in that moment:

He was good at eating out and he loved it when his named was moaned like that.

Jojo wanted to hear his name again, but he didn't know how to get it out of Skylar again. Maybe this might do it, he thought. He pushed his tongue as deep as it could go and moved it around in a large circle.

It worked, but in more ways than one. He felt Skylar grab his head and push it deeper as her back arched. "Oh Jojo…!" came the sultry moan Jojo worked for.

Jojo wondered how to get it out of her again. He stopped for a moment and stared at Skylar's entrance. There was a small pink nub just floating above her entrance. The hell could that be?

He frowned as Skylar gave him a desperate look and mewed. "No… Why did you stop? I was so close…"

Jojo leaned in and gave the nub a small lick. He honestly didn't know what it was or what it did, but Skylar's entire mood changed after the action. She froze suddenly and dug her nails deep into Jojo's skull. "Jojo…" she whimpered, her voice barely coming out as a squeak, "what was that…?"

"I don't know." Jojo replied. He gave the odd nub a longer, rougher lick to see if a theory he had was correct.

Skylar clamped her jaw shut and quickly grabbed the desk, "Oh God Jojo…! Stop that…!"

So it is, Jojo thought. He'd found Skylar's clitoris, the supposed sweet spot for all women. Jojo was confused for a moment, he'd though that the clitoris was supposed to be difficult to find. I found it after a minute of this, he thought, so why does everyone make such a big deal over it?

Jojo didn't know and decided he didn't care. He closed his mouth over Skylar's clit and circled his tongue around it. Apparently, the tales of its sensitivity were true, since Skylar started to hiss and practically cry over the touch. "Please…" She begged, her voice nothing but quiet, light whimper, "stop it… it's too much…"

Another idea popped into Jojo's head. He gently encircled the clit with his teeth and added a little pressure, causing Skylar's back to snap upright and have her ask, "What are you doing Jojo!?"

You'll see, he thought. Jojo rolled the clit around in the teeth and began to lick at the tip of the nub.

The results of the experiment were terrifying.

Skylar suddenly shouted, "JOJO!" and curled into a ball. Her legs and arms wrapped around Jojo's head and shoulders. Digging her nails into his back, Skylar's body curled around Jojo's head and squeezed like a snake.

Jojo didn't notice the outside reaction too much, it was the reaction inside his mouth that had his full attention. He started to taste the salty sweet taste he grown to love. It started dripping onto his tongue straight from the clit. Jojo didn't have time to ponder the reason, since the taste exploded in liquid form. Before he could process what was happening, Jojo swallowed the wave of pleasure whole and promptly gagged as a result.

Jojo backed away slightly from Skylar's entrance to cough while Skylar panted in his ear, "No one…has ever done that…to me before…"

"What did I do?" Jojo whispered, making sure no one suddenly knock on the door.

Skylar slowly turned her anaconda grapple into a loving hug, "You pleased me Jojo. In a way that my husband, nor anyone else, has ever done."

Jojo looked up at Skylar, "But all I did was mess with your clit."

Skylar nodded and shivered, "I know. It was wonderful."

Well alright then, Jojo thought. He stood up and stretched as Skylar slowly stripped him of his clothes. I can't hear anyone, Jojo thought again, straining his ears, listening for the smallest hint of noise. He was honestly surprised, Jojo thought that a woman suddenly shouting would merit someone getting curious at the very least.

"Put it in…"

Jojo's skin crawled at the voice. It was so heavy, so full of desire that Jojo barely recognized it as Skylar's voice.

Jojo turned to Skylar and marveled at her form. She had practically torn off her shirt and sat on the table panting like a thirsty dog. Her eyes, though half lidded, seemed to pierce through Jojo. Hell, he even noticed that the woman's pupils were way larger than normal.

And Jojo say all of that before staring at Skylar's breasts.

Jojo held a firm belief that there was a difference between breasts and tits. Breasts were just the part of the female body that completed the set. They aren't all that remarkable, but you appreciate them because they make the woman look more complete.

Then there were tits. Tits were breasts that you want to play with immediately. They make you want to squeeze and press them together, to lick and press your face against them, to twist and the nipples until they were raw. Those were tits.

Lucky Jojo's patience but not his libido, Skylar had breasts.

At least she knows I'm staring at them, he thought, I hope I look impressed.

It seemed like he chose the right facial expression, because Skylar smirked and purred, "Like what you see?"

Jojo nodded slowly, "Yea." I've seen bigger though, he thought.

Jojo watched as Skylar reached for the plastic bag and quickly took out a condom. "Here." she hummed, tossing the package at Jojo, "And please, try to tear it when you're in me."

Jojo caught the package and opened it. The condom was one of the more thinner versions and the lube it was covered in made his hand tingle slightly. Jojo slowly slipped the wrap over his now harder-than-diamond cock and looked at Skylar, "Don't you mean 'don't rip the condom in me'?"

Skylar's smirk only got wider, "I know what I said."

Aw shit, Jojo thought, now I have to make sure I pull out now. Great.

Jojo moved in between Skylar's legs and stood stock still. He felt paralyzed by the sight of Skylar's entrance. This is real, he thought. Jojo felt his heart pounding in his chest and could almost hear Skylar's heart speed up in excitement. I'm really doing this, Jojo thought again.

Jojo almost leaped out of his skin as Skylar lost patience and gripped his member. "Come on my little toy," She cooed, guiding the stiff member towards her, "I'll help you."

Jojo slapped Skylar's hand away and growled, "What did I tell you?!" All the innocent fear washed from his face. She just called him a toy! A fucking toy! Did she forgot who she was talking to?!

I'll show her, Jojo thought, positioning his member and thrusting it in with all his might.

Warm.

Warm and tight.

That was the only thought in Jojo's head as he stood still, those two sensations nearly running throughout his body as Skylar squirmed and smothered a howl of pleasure.

More.

Jojo looked down at Skylar's gasping form as the thought cut through his senses. The woman's sparkling green eyes seemed to shine even more and Jojo understood the thought.

I need more. I need more because she needs more.

Jojo couldn't deny the connection felt between him and Skylar. He slowly placed his hands on Skylar's shoulders and gave Skylar another thrust. Skylar responded by staring into his eyes and wrapping her legs around his hips. "Hey." She muttered between breaths.

"Yea?" Jojo answered.

"It's ok."

Jojo's body felt like it went limp, as if all the tension inside of him disappeared, "Are you sure?"

"Yea. Go wild my little toy."

There's the toy thing again.

Jojo started to slam his hips into Skylar, working his cock like a jackhammer and plowing deeper and deeper inside. "Stop calling me a toy!" Jojo hissed as he moved, his black locks waving in and out of his vision, "A toy doesn't feel like this huh?!"

Skylar had her eyes shut. She was whimpering and moaning like this was her first ride. She was biting her lip and scratching her nails against the desk. Jojo grinned and moved his hips faster, his old teacher looked a decade younger.

Jojo lifted a hands and savagely twisted Skylar's nipple, "Answer me!"

Skylar gasped and groaned, "No! No, it doesn't!"

Jojo leaned forwarded as a beastly growl escaped his throat, "So how does it feel?" Skylar opened an eye, but didn't answer. So Jojo twisted the other nipple, "Answer."

Skylar squirmed and nearly shouted, "It's so much better!"

Jojo felt a shiver crawl along his back. Her moans, her pleas, everything satisfied him. And this feeling, the feeling of pushing his member in and out of that tight, damp cave.

Jojo lifted his head and closed his eyes as he pushed his cock as deep as it could go and grinded against Skylar. The friction. Oh God the friction. Jojo hardly felt the condom at all, only warmth, wetness, and pressure. It was heaven.

Jojo forced his hips to go faster, the feeling of his dick throbbing reminding him that time was running out. The sound of their pounding flesh must have done it for Skylar, since she was thrashing about and moaning loudly. Her innards gripped hard at Jojo's member and her juices practically flowed out of her and onto Jojo's thrusting hips.

There was an intense pressure building at Jojo's hilt and he bit his lip. Come on, he thought, say the magic words…

"Jojo I'm close! I'm so close!"

Finally! Jojo's body went into overdrive. He pumped his member in and out faster than he thought possible. He felt Skylar arch her back and shouted, "JOJO!"

Skylar's innards suddenly clamped down on Jojo's member. The pressure shot through his cock and he felt something give as he pushed as deep as he could.

A loud sigh of pleasure exploded from Jojo as the pressure flowed from his member. Bliss. Pure bliss was what he felt. The ultimate satisfaction he could ever experience was here and Jojo sailed on it.

He slowly pulled out and watch as his white seed slowly seeped out of Skylar. Jojo was numb and his sense were clouded. So, it felt almost perfectly natural to say, "The condom broke."

Skylar pushed herself up by her elbows and stared at Jojo. She looked amazed, as if she didn't expect Jojo to be so wild and rough. "Well then," she panted, "your pills if you please."

What? Jojo slowly pointed at himself, "My pills?"

"Yes yours." Skylar sighed, rolling her eyes, "mine aren't real pills… white Tic-Tacs are the only things I brought.

Jojo numbly stumbled to his bag, and fished around. His should have felt betrayed or at least a little annoyed at Skylar's confession. But the only thing Jojo could summon as he gave Skylar the pill and water bottle was a dopey smile and: "Bitch."

Skylar swallowed the pill and drank the water with a smile, "I know."

Not want to risk a second round, Jojo quickly set to clothing himself. He looked over to see Skylar doing the same thing and smirked, "What's my grade?"

Skylar smiled and hummed and she threw on her shirt, "Ninety-nine. One point off for breaking the wrap and not pulling out."

Jojo shrugged and shouldered his bag, "Sue me. It was my first time."

Skylar leaned against the desk, "You want to practice more…?"

Jojo laughed. Skylar just committed one of the worst crimes a teacher could do and here she was, asking for more. Jojo thought about the pros and cons. There were hardly any cons and a ton of pros, but Jojo shook his head, "Nah, not till after graduation."

Skylar pouted, her green eyes shining with renewed desire, "And what am I supposed to until then?"

Jojo smiled as he closed the door, "Maybe keep your hands to yourself, Mrs. James." And then he left, laughing at the sound of a shoe banging against the door.


End file.
